


Stark Expo

by Unisparkle05



Series: Ninja Shorts [8]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Jade really admires Tony Stark, Stark Expo, Two besties hanging out, he's her hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisparkle05/pseuds/Unisparkle05
Summary: Cher and Jade go to the tech expo. Jade runs around being a tech nerd, Cher's just there for the free food and to hang out with her best friend and Jade fan girls and faints at the sight of Tony Stark.
Relationships: Cheryanne Cherri Garmadon & Jade Marie Walker
Series: Ninja Shorts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722952





	Stark Expo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the eighth Ninja Short. In this Ninja Short, we have Jade being a lovable nerd and Cher being a lovable glutton.

"I can't believe we're actually here!" Jade said, positively giddy. 

"Yeah, i just traveled on a ferry for you. I expect compensation." Cher said. Jade smirked and gave Cher a playful shove which Cher reciprocated.

"What, you want pizza?" Jade asked.

"I actually really want to try shawarma." Cher said.

Jade pulled Cher into the huge building.

"That can be arranged. After we're done here." Jade said. Cher smirked.

"You mean after you're done here." Cher said.

"Come on, it's fun outing between you and me!" Jade said.

"Okay, okay, just don't expect me to- are those prosciutto and mozzarella biscuit turnovers!?" Cher exclaimed, speeding over to a guy holding a silver tray. 

The poor guy startled when out of nowhere, a short, overly excited fourteen year old girl appeared in front of him out of nowhere. 

"Are they?" Jade asked.

"They are! Miglior giorno di sempre!" Cher exclaimed.

"Get me two." Jade said.

"Dieci panzerotti al prosciutto e mozzarella, per favore." Cher said. The poor man just looked confused.

"I'm sorry?" He said.

"Cher, not everyone understands Italian." Jade said.

"She said ten prosciutto mozzarella biscuit turnovers please." Jade informed him.

"Oh. Here." The man said, lowering the tray.

Cher grabbed two fistfuls of the turnovers while Jade grabbed two. Cher shoved two into her mouth.

"Too bad Flora isn't here. She would have loved these." Cher said. Jade snorted.

"If Flora were here, there'd be no food for anyone." Jade said. 

"True." Cher said, stuffing the last of the turnovers into her mouth.

"Oh my god! Is that a flux capacitor!?" Jade exclaimed, teleporting over to a machine. Cher walked over after her.

"I don't know Jadie, is it?" Cher asked, grabbing a few ham and cheese quiches on her way over. Jade looked at Cher, light blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

"It is!" Jade said, grabbing a quiche from Cher, who gave her a pouty face.

"It's a flux capacitor with 1.23 gigawatts!" Jade yelled. "And reinforced copper wires!" 

"Yay?" Cher said.

"I know right!" Jade said, a huge smile on her face. She teleported over to another machine.

"Cher look, it's a hologram projector!" Jade yelled.

"Se continua così, svenirà." Cher said as she walked over to where Jade was.

Jade was looking at a computer main frame, jumping up and down excitedly. 

"What is it Jade?" Cher asked.

"This is three million zettabyte computer with over two million gigabytes of memory!" Jade said.

"What's so special about it?" Cher asked. 

"It runs on thirty three million megahertz!" Jade exclaimed. Cher made a face similar to a confused puppy.

"I... don't get it." Cher said. Jade sighed.

"It's really, really fast." Jade said.

"Oh!" Cher said. A woman with apple turnovers dusted with powdered sugar walked past them. Cher snagged five turnovers off the plate.

"The food here is really good." Cher said, stuffing a turnover into her mouth and chewing. "I miei complimenti allo chef." 

"And you say Flora is the glutton." Jade said, jokingly.

"She is." Cher said, still stuffing her face.

"She says while stuffing her full of apple turnovers." Jade said.

Cher blushed in embarrassment.

"Touchè." Cher said. Suddenly, people began surging past them.

"Woah!" Cher yelled, grabbing Jade and pulling her out of the way. 

"What's happening?" Cher asked. Jade's already wide eyes went wider.

"He's here!" She shouted. She grabbed Cher's hand and pulled her forward. "Come on!" 

"I'm coming, i'm coming. Don't really have much choice." Cher said.

The two girl weaved through the crowd, pushing their way to the front. There on the stage was Anthony Edward Stark. Jade squealed and Cher winced.

"He's here! He's here!" Jade exclaimed.

"Yeah, i know, i see him Jadie. Now quiet down before he mistakes you for a screaming harpy." Cher said.

Tony Stark waved to the crowd and picked up a microphone.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to the Stark Expo today, it's so good to have you all here." Tony said.

The crowd burst into cheers. Cher winced again. 

_How does that man do this? On second thought how does Jadie do this?_ Cher thought.

"He said- he said...." Jade promptly passed out. Cher stared at her.

"I said she was gonna faint if she kept that up." Cher said.

**Forty Minutes Later**

Jade came to in a shawarma shop. Cher was seated across from her, munching down on the wrap. Jade rubbed her head.

"Ow. What happened?" Jade asked. Cher swallowed.

"Well, Tony Stark thanked everyone for coming to the Stark Expo and you got overly excited and fainted. Like you do everytime you see Tony Stark." Cher said.

Jade groaned, plunking her head down on the table.

"What happened after i fainted." Jade asked.

"Well he gave a speech, made a few jokes, told us to donate to St. Jude, which i did by the way for the both of us and concluded the speech with a heartfelt message about strength and perseverance and then left." Cher explained.

Jade blinked. She pouted.

"And i missed it." Jade said.

"Yup." Cher said.

"Now eat up or your shawarma will get cold." Cher said. Jade grumbled as she ate.

"Can't believe i fainted again."

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes that second Ninja Short set during the series. I hope you enjoyed. The other two will be finished either today or tomorrow. Well actually today because i have to upload the next story in the main series today because that gets deleted tomorrow. Woof, i need a better schedule. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed. Poor Jade, that's the tenth time she fainted during a Stark Expo. At least she got to see Tony Stark this time before she fainted. At least Cher recorded the speech for her.


End file.
